The present invention relates to a cylinder cover which is connected with the fan cover covering the fan, and which covers the top section of a cylinder.
Conventionally, the blast generated by the engine fan is guided to the side section of the cylinder by the fan cover and the cylinder cover connected with the fan cover to cool the cylinder. On the blast way inside this fan cover the coil is disposed such that it induces electromotive force in response to the magnetic wheel which rotates in conjunction with the fan, whereby the refuse contained in blast adheres to the coil and the cylinder fin facing the coil and reduces the cooling efficiency of blast. Since it is necessary to remove whole of the cylinder cover from the engine to clean the refuse adhering thereto, the cleaning work is burdensome.